


At the River

by Snagglefanged



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creative Misuse of Jutsu, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagglefanged/pseuds/Snagglefanged
Summary: Sasuke has begun his journey through the world to see it better after the war. However, he has company, and Suigetsu has some things he's been wanting to do with Sasuke for a while now. (Post ch699 AU)





	At the River

Everything looks a little different when one has the Rinnegan. It changes one’s vision in any number of very tiny ways, even when no chakra is actually being used in the vicinity.

But then, hadn’t the purpose of this journey been to see the world with new eyes? So Sasuke had said, when he’d departed from Konoha at last. Now, he can do just that. There’s familiar company, though – someone with nowhere left to go, and no hope left but Sasuke, someone whose fate has been bound up with his since the moment Sasuke broke open a glass tube and released the boy inside.

Sasuke isn’t really all that surprised that Suigetsu would prefer this to going to Orochimaru – that might have been the only other safe place, but no matter what Sasuke thinks of himself, he knows that when Orochimaru is involved, this is _definitely_ the better option.

For now, though, Sasuke’s left Suigetsu to tend to their meal, and gone to take a wash. The river is deep, and cool, and the current is soothing on his body. He splashes his face with water, noting with some faint sense of satisfaction that the urge to use the missing hand is fading. He’s adjusting. It _has_ helped, having Suigetsu there, with his surprising willingness to massage the stump on bad days until the phantom limb pain abates, and the pain comes less often now.

The river’s current is much like a massage too, really – a little _too_ much like a massage. That pressure on his back, almost like hands, is not natural. Sasuke glances down, notes the chakra in the water and just asks Suigetsu, “Is the food going to burn while you’re here?”

“Nah.” Suigetsu’s voice sounds slightly odd like this, when he’s speaking without a regular mouth; it’s a little like an echo, a little like the distortion of sounds heard from behind running water. “It’ll keep just fine, and be better for the wait.”

Those not-quite hands have grown more insistent, now, and Sasuke finds himself leaning into the pressure of it, feeling it slowly ease tension he hadn’t even been fully aware he’d been holding in his muscles. There’s a faint splashing noise, and Suigetsu rises up behind him enough to see to his shoulders as well.

Eyes half-closed, Sasuke stands there in the river and lets it happen If Suigetsu had wanted to harm him, he’d have done something about it long before now. Instead, he’s repeatedly fought for Sasuke and followed him, even when Sasuke had ceased to expect anything of the sort. So… it’s safe. Sasuke can relax. And relaxing is easy, right now, when there’s cool water running across his skin and Suigetsu is supporting him enough that he needn’t even worry that he’ll sink any deeper or lose his balance.

That pressure slides down his sides, moves further, until it’s brushing against his backside, and Sasuke’s eyes narrow a little. It _does_ still feel pretty good, though – nevertheless, Sasuke’s tone is a little sharp. “Suigetsu.”

Suigetsu’s touch halts entirely. “Not okay?” His voice, behind Sasuke, actually sounds a little concerned. He might try something kind of cheeky, but it seems there are limits –

– and oddly enough, that makes Sasuke laugh, just a little. Suigetsu must be _really_ invested in this idea, to sound like that. The decision’s made very quickly, then, all the risks and possibilities sifted through in moments, and Sasuke just says, “Well then, get on with it.”

He hears Suigetsu laugh, and a faint and unserious grumble close to his ear about the way he gives orders, and then, it seems, Suigetsu is indeed getting on with it.

The water pressure that can’t quite be called hands – and when Sasuke looks down, no actual hands are visible – runs over his chest, slowly, rippling across all the scars and marks that Sasuke has accumulated. Fingers form up, to tweak one of his nipples, and Sasuke’s eyes flare open in surprise, then droop to half-closed. His face is too hot, now, compared to the submerged majority of his body, and every little gesture makes him more aware of the heat of his own skin. There’s a cool set of lips sliding down along the side of his neck to his shoulder, but the only sounds Sasuke can hear are his own quickening breaths, and the river.

Suigetsu is silent – an astounding thing in and of itself. Suigetsu is… also now visible only through the Rinnegan, as he’s slipped wholly beneath the surface and is little more than an amorphous mass of chakra now. Sasuke blinks, and looks again, and sees a faint shape that might be Suigetsu’s face grinning up at him, but forces his brain to stop thinking in terms of regular anatomy. Working out where all of Suigetsu is and how he’d be positioned if solid would only give Sasuke a headache.

Besides, there are more interesting things to think about, like the slow, insistent touches to his ass, his thighs, his –

– and that’s when Sasuke’s eyes go _very_ wide again, and a few sounds he’d never even imagined hearing from himself escape, because he’s never felt anything like this before, and the sensations wipe just about every other thought from his head. It feels like a mouth toying with his cock, sliding up and down its length, tongue teasing him all the way down and back, but there are no sharp fangs, just increased points of pressure that do even more wild things to his nerves.

“Look at you…” That’s Suigetsu’s voice, soft and a bit indistinct, but still with a teasing edge. Sasuke recalls, then, that Suigetsu can speak even when he has no body whatsoever – apparently this means he can also speak up even with a cock in what passes for his mouth, underwater. “You should see your face, Sasuke, you look like you’re gonna fall apart any moment now, and I haven’t even done _this_ –“

Whatever reply Sasuke might have made is lost in the moan as what might be a hydrified finger works its way into his ass, thickens, finds the right spot inside him and strokes until Sasuke’s vision nearly whites out. He’s panting, his hand clutching at nothing but water, held up only by Suigetsu, whose bubbling laughter sounds a little smug, and whose mouth is still doing things to his cock that he hadn’t realised were actually possible.

Has Suigetsu actually done this before, or does he just have a really filthy imagination to draw upon? The question comes to Sasuke very briefly, but he realises he can’t bring himself to care about the answer. Everything feels way too good to spare any real mental space to wondering if Suigetsu has lain awake at night planning out all the things he could do to Sasuke, or something along those lines.

And he practically forgets he even thought about it, too, as the ostensible finger slips away and what’s probably Suigetsu’s cock – no, _definitely_ his cock – slides into him with maddening slowness. Sasuke’s loud enough now that he’s probably lucky they’re the only people around for miles, but he can’t help it – being quiet doesn’t even occur to him right now.

Something halfway between a hum and a moan ripples around his cock – apparently Suigetsu can’t spare the concentration for the mouthless speech trick right now, but that’s expressive enough all the same, and sends vibrations jolting up Sasuke’s nerve endings. Are those Suigetsu’s fingers squeezing his ass, rubbing his thighs? Are they what’s rubbing his chest and toying with his nipples again? Are they on hands that are holding Sasuke upright in the water even when his knees buckle? There are too many things going on for any normal number of limbs, and all of it is Suigetsu, all at once, touching and sucking and thrusting and driving Sasuke to the edge of anything he could possibly handle.

When Sasuke comes, it’s with a low, wrecked moan, and only Suigetsu’s support keeps his face above water as he sags in place, head drooping, the trembling in his body slow to subside. Around him, the water pressure shifts, and then Suigetsu’s mostly solid behind him again, arms around his chest, towing him back to the riverbank.

Sasuke’s tired, but some sense of fair play is still intact, so when he reaches down and finds an actual cock, still hard, he curls his fingers about it and tries to give Suigetsu some echo of what he’s just given Sasuke.

…Suigetsu is, if anything, noisier than Sasuke, and his always-expressive face hides nothing of what he’s feeling as he comes. If Sasuke were inclined to think along those lines just now, it might be something like payback for the teasing about Sasuke’s own expressions earlier.

They have to sit together at the edge of the river for a while before either feels up to walking, and there is a lot of leaning on each other as they stagger back to camp.

If anything, anything at all, is a little vexing, it’s that Suigetsu was right about dinner; it _had_ been improved by the wait.


End file.
